Saiyayin seductor
by Jessibloom
Summary: La personalidad de Goku cambia gracias a la intervención de dos traviesos pequeñines, ¿Qué pasara cuando intente conquistar a la mujer de su rival? Upsss un poco de humor y locura.
1. Dos pequeños traviesos

Hola a todos, en esta ocasión vengo a presentarles mi segundo fic (para quienes no lo sepan hace poco tiempo publique en esta misma página otro fanfiction titulado La boda de Gohan).

Esta vez no me fui tanto al drama como en el anterior, mas bien trate de abordar esta historia con algo de humor, espero que me salga jejeje, en fin, espero q disfruten este cap (bastante largo x cierto) y que dejen review, ya saben q sus críticas constructivas y tomatazos son bienvenidos.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1****.- Dos pequeños traviesos**

En Capsule Corp había un gran alboroto, los robots domésticos iban y venían tan aprisa que era increíble que no chocaran entre ellos. En el jardín de la casa se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul, con su hijo y su pareja, quien no dejaba de expresar que prefería desaparecer del planeta antes que estar presente en esa fiesta.

Esta bien Vegeta, sino quieres celebrar que hace un año vencieron a Boo, puedes irte… -el príncipe sonrió triunfante, iba a darse la media vuelta cuando escucho a su mujer que decía- pero te quedaras sin privilegios por dos meses…

El hombre volvió la vista hacia la peliazul quien parecía decidida a todo por lo que gruñó y sin decir más se sentó en la silla que su mujer le había indicado. Porque lo único que podía doblegar el orgullo y el carácter del saiyayin, era que Bulma lo dejara sin privilegios, Vegeta conocía muy bien a su pareja y sabía que esa era la manera elegante que usaba cuando Trunks o alguien más estaba presente, para dejarle claro que sino la obedecía ella no lo dejaría volver a tocarla por un buen tiempo.

Una vez solucionado el problema con Vegeta la peliazul se dispuso a arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, recordaba aquella ocasión hace algunos meses cuando su grupo de amigos se reunió, la habían pasado bien a pesar del retardo de Goku. Desde ese día ella llegó a la conclusión de hacer reuniones mas seguido y así disfrutar los períodos de paz de la tierra, ya que nunca se sabía que iba a pasar.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando Goten y Trunks que se encontraban jugando a espaldas del sofá del recibidor escucharon dos voces conocidas, que los hicieron quedarse callados, sus madres acababan de entrar y se habían sentado justo en el sofá.

Los pequeños se miraron entre ellos acordando no hacer ningún ruido que los delatara, habían tomado del laboratorio del Dr Briefs unos robots nuevos muy sofisticados que la compañía pensaba sacar a la venta próximamente, Trunks sabía que si su madre lo descubría jugando con algo tan importante y costoso se enfadaría mucho, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que su madre y la señora Milk se fueran y devolver los robots antes de que su abuelo notara su ausencia.

Bulma estoy sorprendida de tu poder de convencimiento –expreso Milk con admiración-

¿Lo dices porque Vegeta esta en la fiesta? –pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa-

Si, aunque su carácter es difícil te obedece, quisiera poder hacer lo mismo con mi Goku, pero siempre que le pido algo busca algún pretexto para no hacerlo. –dijo la morena con cara de mártir-

No es tan difícil Milk –respondió Bulma con una sonrisa pícara, al darse cuenta que su amiga no la comprendía añadió- cuando quieras que Goku te de gusto, solo dile que lo dejarás sin sus… privilegios… eso hice yo cuando Vegeta se negó a acompañarnos en la fiesta, créeme nunca falla –finalizó guiñándole el ojo-

Bulma… -exclamo la mujer con la cara completamente roja-

Te aseguro que con dos noches durmiendo en el sofá hará lo que le pidas.

No creo que funcione –dijo cuando su color natural volvió- Goku es demasiado ingenuo, no creo que entendiera el mensaje. –concluyó Milk desilusionada-

Al menos inténtalo –sugirió su amiga-

Sabes Bulma, se que Goku es bueno pero… ¡Por kamisama, a veces desearía que no fuera tan ingenuo, que tuviera algo de malicia! ¡Todo lo hago yo! –clamó la morena enfadada-

Eso dices ahora porque estas cabreada, pero si Goku se convirtiera en un seductor, no pensarías igual te lo aseguro.

¡Preferiría mil veces un seductor al ingenuo Goku que tengo por marido! –sentenció Milk con firmeza-

La peliazul sintió pena por su amiga, estaba por decirle algo cuando escucharon una explosión afuera, las mujeres se levantaron de un salto y salieron para ver que sucedía. Afuera uno de los robots domésticos acababa de estallar debido a una sobrecarga en su sistema. Esto fue aprovechado por los pequeños Trunks y Goten, que salieron de su escondite como alma que lleva el diablo a devolver a su lugar de origen los "juguetes" que tomaron prestados.

¿Qué te pasa Goten? –pregunto Trunks al ver la cara larga de su cómplice-

¿Oíste lo que dijo mi mamá? –respondió el niño mirando a su amigo- Ya no quiere a mi papá ahora quiere a un tal seductor…

Mhh es cierto… lo siento -dijo el de cabellos lilas con una expresión seria-

No quiero que mis papás se separen –expreso Goten comenzando a llorar-

Trunks vio la tristeza de su amigo y estaba por ponerse a llorar también, cuando una idea le pasó por la mente.

¡Lo tengo! –gritó entusiasmado el niño- Mira Goten tu mamá no quiere a tu papá sino al tal seductor ese ¿no? –el pequeño de cabello alborotado asintió- Y si le pedimos a Shen-Long que convierta a tu papá en el seductor, si eso pasa tu mamá ya no lo va a dejar.

¡Que listo eres Trunks! –Exclamo alegremente su amigo, pero después de un momento su cara se volvió de preocupación- Pero… ¿como vamos a conseguir el radar? Ya sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta que juguemos con él.

Es verdad… pero ahora esta muy ocupada atendiendo a todos, si vamos a su recámara y tomamos el radar y lo devolvemos antes de que la fiesta termine jamás lo sabrá.

Los pequeños sonrieron y no esperaron más para cumplir su plan. Trunks encontró fácilmente el radar en la habitación de sus padres, después de tenerlo en sus manos, emprendieron el vuelo, en la dirección que el aparato les marcó. Gracias a su habilidad para volar y a su fuerza, los niños no tardaron más de 4 horas en encontrar todas las esferas.

¡Esta es la última! –indicó Goten con una sonrisa- ¡Ahora a pedir el deseo!

¡No Goten!, todavía no podemos hacer eso –sentenció su amigo-

¿Por qué no?....

Porque si pedimos el deseo ahora el cielo se va a obscurecer y todavía es temprano… todos se darían cuenta… también mi mamá… y nos castigarían… -respondió temeroso Trunks-

¿Entonces que hacemos?....

Por lo pronto hay que esconder las esferas, después regresamos a la fiesta y ponemos el radar donde estaba, y cuando todos estén durmiendo tu y yo nos reunimos en este mismo lugar y pedimos el deseo.

Esta bien, solo espero que no se me olvide como llegar –respondió Goten haciendo que su amigo se cayera de lado-

De nuevo los niños pusieron sus planes en marcha. En la fiesta nadie había notado su ausencia, no era extraño que durante las reuniones a ellos les gustara quedarse jugando videojuegos en el cuarto de Trunks.

Al llegar a su dormitorio el pequeño de cabellos lilas, notó que había mucha comida, seguramente su madre se la envió con alguno de los robots. Él y su amigo la devoraron rápidamente y después de eso se pusieron a jugar.

Ya había anochecido cuando el grupo de guerreros Z comenzó a despedirse, La familia Son estaba por retirarse cuando Trunks pidió a Milk que Goten se quedara a dormir en su casa, después de pensarlo se le había ocurrido que su amigo se quedaría dormido o se le olvidaría el plan y lo dejaría esperándolo toda la noche, era mejor asegurarse que eso no pasara.

Milk accedió a dejar a su hijo no sin recomendarle que se portara bien, y sobretodo sin imaginar la travesura que los niños harían. Una vez que todos se fueron y las luces se apagaron en Capsule Corp, dos pequeños esperaban ansiosos el momento de pedir su deseo.


	2. Cambiemos a mi papá

Hola a todas (os) , muchas gracias por sus review y pues que gusto que el cap anterior les haya gustado, x cierto les tengo una mala noticia… =( x motivos de mis múltiples ocupaciones no creo poder actualizar este fic tan seguido como lo hice con la boda de Gohan.

Pero les prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por tratar de actualizarlo cada semana, bueno los dejo y espero que este cap les guste.

Críticas constructivas y tomatazos en los review jejeje.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2****.- Cambiemos a mi papá**

Trunks dormía profundamente cuando su despertador lo hizo levantarse de un brinco.

Goten, despierta ya es hora –dijo al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado, al ver que este no se movía tomó un vaso de agua y se lo aventó en la cara-

¿Qué te pasa Trunks? –preguntó molesto el recién levantado, al ver la mirada de su amigo recordó- es cierto tenemos que pedir el….

Shhh, te pueden escuchar

Lo siento –murmuró Goten- bueno vámonos ya.

Tan sigilosos como ratones, los pequeños se escabulleron de la casa. Poco después se encontraban en el lugar donde habían escondido las esferas. Tras juntarlas todas dijeron al unísono… ¡Sal de ahí Shen-Long! Y de inmediato el dragón apareció preguntando cual era su deseo.

¡Deseo que mi papá deje de ser un ingenuo marido y se convierta en el seductor!. –exclamo Goten en un grito, repitiendo las palabras que su madre empleara horas antes-

Deseo concedido –respondió el Dragón con una gota en la frente y después desapareció-

Ahora si mis papás seguirán juntos –dijo el pequeño felizmente-

Que bueno Goten, pero ahora si vámonos a dormir –pidió su amigo con voz adormilada, su compañero asintió y ambos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula-

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Goku se despertó súbitamente sintiéndose algo extraño, de pronto volvió la vista hacia su mujer quien dormía tranquilamente, una sonrisa pícara nada común en él apareció de pronto en su rostro, muchas ideas pasaban por su mente… así que comenzó a deslizar su mano suavemente en el hombro de su esposa.

¿Sucede algo? –pregunto ella al sentir el contacto

Todavía nada –respondió el con voz llena de deseo-

Go... Goku ¿Qué haces? –Exclamo su esposa estremeciéndose al sentir sus labios en su oído-

Tranquila, lo mejor esta por venir –dijo él comenzando a besarla-

En todos sus años de matrimonio, Milk jamás había visto a su marido comportarse de aquella forma tan atrevida pero le encantaba, al no existir resistencia de por medio, Goku acarició a su mujer de una forma que la hizo estremecer. ¡Por Kamisaamaaa! Se escuchó alrededor de la casa Son, después de que Milk alcanzara el máximo placer.

Al día siguiente Bulma descansaba hasta tarde, como era su costumbre siempre que hacía una fiesta cuando el teléfono la despertó.

Diga...

Soy yo, Milk- dijo la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea- Siento despertarte Bulma, pero quería saber si Goten se puede quedar unos días en tu casa –añadió tratando de ahogar una risita-

Por supuesto –respondió la peliazul extrañada tanto por la petición, como por el timbre de voz de su amiga-

Muchas gracias, ahora te dejo tengo que irme…

Hasta luego –dijo Bulma y colgó el teléfono con sorpresa-

A pesar del cansancio producido por la fiesta y por la intensa noche de pasión con su príncipe, el cerebro de Bulma le indico que la felicidad en Milk se debía a algún cambio de comportamiento en Goku. Esas risitas y los ruidos que había escuchado le hicieron pensar que quizá su amiga había utilizado el consejo que le dio lo cual le causo alegría, estaba feliz por sus amigos, después de todo se merecían una segunda luna de miel.

Semanas después de que los pequeños hicieran la petición a Shen-Long, se podía ver que en la casa Son todo era felicidad, Milk era puras sonrisas y Goten estaba de lo más contento su deseo había funcionado, el único que sabía la verdad oculta tras esas risitas era el pobre de Gohan, que teniendo el dormitorio de sus padres al lado no había podido pegar el ojo tranquilamente en todo ese tiempo, despertaba continuamente a causa de los sonidos que ahí se producían, y era tanto lo que sus oídos habían percibido que ahora estaba incapacitado para mirar a sus padres a la cara.

Para Milk era su sueño hecho realidad, desde el día de la fiesta su amado Goku se transformo, era como si Kamisama hubiera escuchado por fin sus ruegos, ya no podía quejarse más en la vida su esposo se había encargado de compensarle con creces el tiempo que paso muerto y el abandono al que la sometía cuando se marchaba a entrenar.

Cada noche, la pasión desbordada de su marido la inundaba completamente, enloqueciéndola por completo. Tantos años perdidos pensaba ella sonrojada, pero ahora todo su sufrimiento y abnegación rendía frutos, y ¡que frutos!.

En tanto esto sucedía en la casa Son, en la Corporación Capsula Bulma revisaba su guardarropa no encontraba su vestido negro favorito y esa noche tenía una reunión de negocios, al buscar en los cajones se dio cuenta que algo faltaba…

¡Trunks! –gritó la mujer furiosa- ¡Ven de inmediato!

Si mamá –respondió el niño fingiendo inocencia, seguro de que su madre había descubierto alguna de sus travesuras-

El radar del dragón no esta… ¿Tú lo tomaste? –pregunto alzando una ceja-

Este… ¿yo?.... no… tal vez fue mi papá –dijo reprendiéndose por su olvido de devolver el radar y rezando a Kamisama no ser descubierto-

¿Y para que iba a querer tu padre el radar?....

Pues no lo sé… -el pequeño estaba cada vez más nervioso-

¿Te molestaría acompañarme a preguntarle? –exclamo la mujer segura de hacerlo caer-

Trunks se quedo impávido lo habían pillado. No quería ni imaginarse el regaño que su padre le daría si se enteraba que lo había acusado para tratar de salvarse, con un suspiro de resignación y cara de cachorro compungido le contó la verdad a su madre.

¡Que hicieron que!... –expreso Bulma sorprendida por las acciones del pequeño-

Lo siento mamá, pero Goten estaba muy triste y yo quería ayudarlo –se defendió el niño-

Eso lo entiendo pero hicieron mal, vete a tu habitación después hablaremos.

Su hijo salió cabizbajo de la recámara, Bulma tomo de inmediato el teléfono y se comunico a la casa Son.

Bueno…

Milk, soy Bulma

Hola que gusto –respondió su amiga al otro lado-

Hay algo que tengo que decirte… -soltó la peliazul sin más-

Espero que no sea nada grave…

Bueno es que acabo de descubrir que Trunks y Goten le pidieron a Shen-Long que… convirtiera a Goku en… un seductor – comunico avergonzada, al cabo de unos minutos sin obtener respuesta e imaginando que quizá su amiga había caído fulminada por la sorpresa pregunto- ¿Sigues ahí?

Así que esa es la razón por la que cambio-dijo Milk sin que su tono de voz se alterara en lo más mínimo-

Lo siento mucho, te prometo que Trunks tendrá un castigo ejemplar –respondió avergonzada.-

No te molestes Bulma, no importa –exclamo Milk con voz tranquila-

¿Entonces no estas enfadada?

Para nada, creo que hasta me hicieron un favor –dijo su amiga con una risita pícara-

Mhh Ya veo –respondió Bulma con una sonrisa- entonces no te molesto más, y que se sigan divirtiendo.

Eso haremos, te lo aseguro –finalizó Milk-

Debido a la felicidad que la travesura de Trunks había causado, Bulma decidió no castigarlo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Son, una sonriente mujer preparaba los platillos favoritos de su hijo menor como agradecimiento. Sin imaginarse si quiera que esa felicidad que sentía no duraría tanto.


	3. El seductor que hay en mí

Holas a todas (os), antes que otra cosa les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer la historia y tb para mandar un review.

Y ya que toque ese punto, mientras los revisaba como siempre, me encontré con el de Super Vegeta, a quien le agradezco la crítica pero lo único que tengo que objetar es que llamara a mi historia un fanservice sin aspiraciones.

Aclaro con todo respeto que mi historia puede parecer fanservice pero en realidad no lo es, si me tomo el tiempo de escribir es porque me apasiona hacerlo, mis aspiraciones al escribir esta historia es el poder enfocar la creatividad que hay en mí, es una cuestión personal, ahora que si de paso a alguien le interesa lo que escribo pues mejor jejeje.

Digo esto porque el término fanservice es utilizado la mayoría de las veces de forma despectiva y me pareció muy fuerte el comentario, en fin no hago más drama (es que soy muy sensible casi la reina del drama jajaja) cada quien es libre de expresar su opinión y todas se agradecen y son bienvenidas.

Así que ya saben críticas constructivas y tomatazos en los review jejeje.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3.- ****El seductor que hay en mí**

Después de cuatro meses de vivir en un sueño de amor compuesto por noches alocadas de pasión, detalles, paseos románticos, y flores al despertar, Milk se sentía la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, para ella su esposo era el mejor del mundo y no pasaba un día que no agradeciera la ocurrencia de Goten.

Goku en cambio, aceptaba que le gustaba complacer a su esposa, pero su recién adquirida personalidad le hacía sentir la necesidad de "halagar" a otras mujeres. Con el deseo de los niños, se había esfumado su ingenuidad, su mente ahora pensaba diferente y ya no veía nada de malo en que otras féminas disfrutaran su galanteo. Incluso pensaba que Milk era una egoísta por quererlo solo para ella. Después de todo utilizar sus habilidades de conquista con otras, no significaba que la iba a descuidar, el seguiría siendo un buen esposo.

Milk se acercó a su marido y lo abrazo, si supiera lo que el estaba pensando hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo. La pobre mujer no había reflexionado que un seductor, suele ser infiel… mucho menos había pensado que sus dolores de cabeza estaban por comenzar.

Días después llego la fecha del aniversario de bodas de Goku y Milk, el primero decidió hacer una celebración e invito a sus amigos a reunirse en su casa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Krilin, Nº 18 y la pequeña Maroon.

¡Felicidades Milk! –dijo Krilin a la festejada haciendo entrega de un regalo-

Gracias –respondió ella mientras los invitaba a sentarse, de pronto una figura que se acercaba llamó la atención de la mujer- Miren, ahí viene mi Goku.

¡Felicidades!... Pero ¿Y tú uniforme? –pregunto Krilin extrañado tras estrechar la mano de su amigo-

Decidí que para la ocasión debía vestirme diferente –contesto Goku en tanto se acercaba a la esposa de su amigo- Tan linda como siempre Nº18 –añadió el hombre con una media sonrisa-

Krilin quedo sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, en todos los años que lo conocía jamás lo había visto actuar así. Sin resultar demasiado obvio miró con curiosidad a su amigo, el traje que llevaba puesto lo portaba con seguridad cosa rara porque siempre que Goku se ponía alguna ropa de ese tipo andaba desgarbado o se quejaba continuamente de lo molesto de los atuendos, pero en esta ocasión parecía como si hubiera nacido con él, además su expresión era segura y su voz sonaba más grave y suave que de costumbre. Krilin sonrió al pensar en el profundo esfuerzo que Milk había hecho para enseñar a su amigo a comportarse de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Bienvenidos –dijo Milk al grupo formado por Yamcha, Puar, el maestro Roshi, Oolong, Chaoz y Ten Shin-Han.

Goku abrazo a su esposa por la cintura mientras recibía las felicitaciones y los presentes de los recién llegados. En la cara de todos se notaba la sorpresa por la forma de actuar de este, sin embargo nadie decía nada, no querían romper el encanto y que Milk se pusiera hecha una furia el día de su aniversario.

La fiesta llevaba ya un rato cuando Bulma y su hijo aparecieron, el vestido color beige corto escotado y ceñido al cuerpo que lucía la peliazul dejo sin habla a los hombres presentes.

Lamento la tardanza, ¡Felicidades! –dijo Bulma abrazando a Milk, entonces reparó en la presencia de Goku y lo abrazo también-

Estas realmente hermosa… -musitó el saiyayin rozando suavemente el oído de su amiga-

Gracias –respondió ella separándose, bien sabía del deseo que había cambiado a Goku y también conocía lo celosa que era Milk y no quería problemas-

¿Y Vegeta? –pregunto Milk por cortesía, aunque estaba agradecida que no asistiera-

Bulma al escuchar el nombre de su pareja cerró los ojos, se cruzo de brazos y respondió –Tuvimos una discusión y no quiso venir.

Lo que sucede es que mi papá no quería que mi mamá se pusiera ese vestido porque es muy celoso y ni porque mi mamá lo amenazo con quitarle sus privilegios lo pudimos conven… -el pequeño Trunks no pudo seguir, su sonrojada madre le había cubierto la boca con su mano-

Si nos disculpan, tenemos que saludar a los demás, vamos Trunks –ordenó su madre, que aún seguía avergonzada-

Milk estaba comentando sobre la situación de la pareja Briefs, cuando vio algo que le desagrado. Goku aparentaba escucharla pero en realidad sus ojos seguían de manera discreta cada movimiento del cuerpo de Bulma. La morena apretó los puños, no era la primera vez que notaba esa actitud en su esposo ese día, ya lo había hecho cuando saludo a Nº18, también con Videl y ahora con su amiga.

Iba a reclamarle por ello, cuando los invitados al escuchar la melodía que comenzaba a sonar pidieron a la pareja que bailara, Milk iba a negarse Goku no sabía tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su esposo la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la pista de baile.

¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar así? –pregunto una sorprendida Milk a su marido-

Con una mujer tan bonita como tú es fácil, solo dejo que los sentimientos que me inspiras guíen mis pasos –respondió aquel con una encantadora sonrisa que derritió a su mujer-

Algunos de los presentes se frotaron los ojos ¿Goku bailaba bien y además le decía frases románticas a su mujer?.... ¿Acaso estarían soñando?... Su sorpresa fue en aumento, cuando al terminar de bailar su amigo propuso un brindis por su maravillosa esposa agradeciéndole que se hubiera casado con él seguido de un discurso donde enlistaba los momentos felices de su matrimonio. A estas alturas a Milk se le había pasado la molestia, le gustaba lo que su esposo decía, eso serviría para que ninguna de las presentes dudara de su devoción hacia ella.

La sorpresa de hace unos momentos llevo a Nº18 y Bulma a la cocina, su necesidad comunicativa las carcomía por dentro. Las risas de las mujeres atrajeron la atención de Goku que acababa de entrar a la casa, y con el pretexto de querer un vaso de agua se unió a la conversación.

Nº18, Krilin esta buscándote parece que surgió algo con Maroon –mintió el recién llegado-

Iré a ver que sucede -contesto la androide y se marchó-

Yo también regresare a la fiesta –exclamo Bulma, pero Goku la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo-

Hoy te ves muy hermosa…

Eso ya me lo dijiste –respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Pobre de Vegeta… ahora lo entiendo –dijo Goku mirándola de arriba a abajo de una forma insinuante-

¿Qué quieres decir?... –pregunto la mujer volviéndose hacia su amigo-

Yo también me moriría de los celos si tuviera a mi lado una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como tú, creo que no soportaría las miradas de admiración que los otros hombres le darían. –exclamo galantemente- Tú piel parece de seda, posees un cuerpo que una diosa envidiaría y tus ojos azules son tan profundos que desearía perderme en ellos –continuo el saiyayin acercándose a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, como no veía resistencia acerco sus labios a los de la mujer con la intención de besarla-


	4. Seductor en acción

Holas a todas (os), gracias x sus review y por el interés hacia mi historia, y pues sip Super Vegeta a veces hago drama, ya lo dije soy la reina del drama jajaja es que soy muy sensible, solo espero no ofender a nadie, además si algo no hago es subestimarme conozco mis capacidades y mi talento. =)

En fin, esta historia me esta poniendo la creatividad a prueba por lo que algunos capis serán mas largos y otros no, todo va a depender de la situación que se desencadene, si es algo que considero requiera mucho detalle lo pondré, sino pues me centrare en la idea principal del capitulo y lo haré cortito.

Espero no me linchen x eso jajajaja, bueno los dejo con el cap.

Críticas constructivas y tomatazos en los review.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 4.-**** Seductor en acción**

Bulma escuchaba hablar a Goku y no se la creía. ¿Ese cambio se debía a Shen-Long? Vaya que el dragón sabía hacer su trabajo, la mujer abandonó sus pensamientos al notar que mientras su amigo soltaba sus frases galantes iba acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared…

Tus ojos azules son tan profundos que desearía perderme en ellos… -exclamo el saiyayin a pocos centímetros de sus labios-

¿Acaso este piensa besarme? –se pregunto Bulma al ver que Goku cerraba los ojos y se acercaba mas a ella- Pues no lo creo se dijo, haciéndose a un lado, ocasionando que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara hacia la pared, donde sus labios se estamparon.

Espero que el beso te haya gustado –dijo Bulma a su amigo guiñándole un ojo-

Trunks vio a su madre salir sonriendo de la cocina, había llegado cuando Nº18 se retiraba, y al escuchar la conversación se quedo tras la puerta así que se había enterado de todo, el pequeño imaginaba la reacción de su progenitor cuando se enterara que el señor Goku había besado a su mamá, pobre Goten pensó, seguro de que su amigo se quedaría sin padre.

Afuera en el jardín Milk hacía esfuerzos por no gritar, la peliazul le acaba de contar el "incidente" de la cocina a su amiga que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

No te enfades Milk, era de esperarse que se comportara así. –dijo Bulma con voz de te lo dije-

¿Y ahora que hago?... –pregunto abatida la morena, sintiendo de manera anticipada el dolor de los cuernos que estaban por crecerle, si su esposo seguía así-

Solo queda esperar, cuando el año se cumpla reuniremos las esferas y Goku volverá a la normalidad. –respondió con tranquilidad su amiga-

Milk suspiró, es cierto que amaba a su Goku ingenuo de antes pero este hombre galante era el que siempre había soñado. Además no era seguro que se repitiera algo así, la fiesta había terminado y sus amigas se irían, tal vez eso bastaría para tranquilizarlo de nuevo.

De pronto Bulma miró su reloj, ya era bastante tarde así que se despidió de Milk no sin antes recomendarle que pensara lo de Goku, y después se marcho con su hijo quien la miraba con recelo, la mujer al ver su expresión seria pensó que quizá el pequeño seguía molesto por la forma en que lo había regañado por abrir la boca de más, lejos estaba de imaginar la verdadera razón de su enfado, ni la confusión del pequeño ante lo acontecido esa tarde.

Goku vio cuando la peliazul se iba pero decidió no salir a despedirla seguía intrigado, por un segundo pensó que la estaba haciendo caer en su red y al siguiente, estaba besando la pared.

Ese rechazo de último minuto despertó su instinto de cazador, porque como es bien sabido, un seductor que se precie de serlo conquista hasta a la mujer mas difícil, y eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Al día siguiente se presento en Capsule Corp, iba trajeado como era su costumbre desde hacía algunos meses y llevaba en una de sus manos un ramo de flores silvestres. Toco el timbre y espero.

Joven Goku, que gusto verlo pase –dijo la señora Briefs conduciéndolo a la sala- ¿Y esas flores?

Son para su hija –comentó el hombre mientras se sentaba-

¡Qué lástima! Pensé que eran para mí y que me iba a pedir una cita –respondió la señora con decepción-

Nunca me atrevería a pedirle una cita, a una dama tan bella… me asustaría recibir una negativa –contesto con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la Sra Briefs-

¡Que galante es usted! –dijo la mujer tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que el café que iba a ofrecerle al "joven" lo estaba sirviendo sobre los pastelillos-

Al notar su error la señora Briefs se disculpo y fue a la cocina por más pasteles y café, Goku aliviado por deshacerse de la señora decidió escabullirse antes de que regresara. El ki de Bulma estaba cerca así que lo siguió, subió las escaleras y doblo a la derecha camino hasta el final y abrió la puerta frente a él.

Un aroma delicioso llego a su nariz apenas abrió la puerta, seguro Bulma esta en la ducha pensó, e iba a irse cuando una idea traviesa le cruzó por la mente, el ki de Vegeta no estaba cerca nadie se daría cuenta su presencia ahí, así que podía esconderse y espiar, Goku aparte de seductor se estaba convirtiendo en voyerista, era mas que claro que su inocencia había desaparecido.

Bulma salió de la ducha cubierta por una pequeña toalla que apenas si cubría su cuerpo, camino hasta el tocador y se sentó en el banquillo, empezó a cepillarse su azulada y larga cabellera mientras Goku rogaba a Kamisama que se le cayera la toalla. Una vez que termino tomo una de sus cremas y comenzó a deslizar el producto en sus largas y perfectas piernas, después en los brazos, en el cuello, en el escote… todo de manera lenta y suave… A estas alturas Goku ya tenía la boca seca de tanto babear el piso… Bulma estaba por desprenderse de la toalla cuando para desgracia de nuestro "héroe" el ki de Vegeta se acercaba rápidamente, Goku era seductor no suicida así que maldiciendo hizo la teletransportación y regreso a su casa, no sin antes echar un último vistazo.

Vegeta había sentido el ki de Goku elevarse de manera extraña muy cerca al de su mujer, de ahí la urgencia de llegar a Capsule Corp, pero al hacerlo no lo percibió más. Como Bulma estaba enojada con él decidió no entrar por el balcón como acostumbraba, en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era otra pelea, así que no le quedo más remedio que entrar por la puerta principal. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo, apenas llego, su suegra empezó con su cacareo que tanto lo irritaba, estaba por largarse cuando la mujer lo tomo del brazo…

Lindo Vegeta, ¿podrías darle esto a Bulma?

El hombre no respondió, solo miró detenidamente las flores. Al ver su desconcierto, su suegra se apresuró a explicar.

Hace un rato vino el apuesto Goku a verla, pero cuando fui a la cocina por mis pasteles desapareció y las dejo aquí.

Sin responder tomo el ramo y lanzo una mirada fulminante a su suegra… ¿Kakarotto trayéndole flores a SU MUJER?... eso si no lo iba a permitir, una vena surco la cabeza del príncipe, mientras subía a toda prisa hacia la habitación que compartía con la madre de su hijo-

¡¡¡BULMA!!! ¡EXPLICAME PORQUE KAKAROTTO TE TRAE FLORES! – reclamo furioso a su mujer, mientras aventaba al suelo la evidencia-

¿Goku esta aquí? –pregunto ella con sorpresa-

¡RESPONDEME MUJER! –dijo con un grito que despertó la furia de Bulma-

PUES NO LO SÉ… -exclamo ella en el mismo tono, cuando un pensamiento le hizo callar, quizá Goku se arrepintió de haber intentado besarla y quería pedirle una disculpa, pero era mejor no decir nada, si le contaba a Vegeta lo que paso seguro habría problemas.

Goku es muy raro, seguro quería pedirme algún favor nada más –finalizo la peliazul con la mayor serenidad que le fue posible-

El príncipe notó el repentino cambio de humor de su mujer, ella siempre gritaba aunque no tuviera la razón ¿Por qué se detenía entonces?... la intuición de Vegeta le dijo que había algo detrás de su actitud pero estaba claro que Bulma no le diría nada, así que por lo pronto debía investigar que pasaba y para ello buscaría la "colaboración" de su hijo.


	5. Un príncipe celoso

Holas a todas (os), en esta ocasión seré breve… ¡Disfruten el cap!

Críticas constructivas y tomatazos en los review.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 5.-**** Un príncipe celoso**

¡Trunks! –llamo Vegeta con voz de general-

Si papá –se apresuró a decir el niño temiendo un nuevo castigo, ya que siempre hacía travesuras y rogaba no ser descubierto-

¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones? –pregunto Vegeta tramposamente-

¡Siii! –contesto el niño con sus ojos azules brillando de la emoción-

Entonces iremos… pero antes hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

El pequeño asintió, pero al escuchar lo que su padre quería saber respondió

Sabes hoy me duele el estómago mejor vamos otro día.

Al notar la actitud de su hijo el príncipe supo que había dado al clavo, antes de que el niño escapara lo tomo de la playera.

Respóndeme… ¿Por qué Kakarotto le trajo flores a tu madre? –pregunto Vegeta de nuevo con expresión sombría-

No… se… -dijo el niño con voz temblorosa-

¡Te exijo que me lo digas ahora! –vociferó el príncipe-

Trunks tenía ganas de desaparecer o llorar iba a dejar a su mejor amigo huérfano, pero ni modo el se lo había buscado, además su papá lo iba a llevar al parque…

Es que ayer… en la fiesta de los papás de Goten… el señor Goku… -pronunció el niño cuando por fin pudo hablar.

¿Qué… la sabandija de Kakarotto que? –apresuró Vegeta al ver que el niño no seguía-

El señor Goku…

¡Habla ya! –exclamo el príncipe con exasperación.

¡El señor Goku beso a mi mamá….! –dijo el niño asustado por lo que sucedería después-

¡QUEEEEEEEE! –gritó un conmocionado Vegeta cuyas venas amenazaban con estallar en cualquier segundo- ¿ESTAS SEGURO?.... ¿TU LOS VISTE?...

No… -respondió el niño atemorizado-

¿ENTONCES COMO DICES ALGO SEMEJANTE?...

Yo no los vi… yo estaba detrás de la puerta y oí cuando mi mamá le dijo al señor Goku que… -Trunks se tapo la boca con sus manitas, su indiscreción podría dejarlo huérfano de madre-

¿QUE DIJO BULMA?.... ¡RESPONDE!... –exigió su padre-

No me acuerdo bien…

¡DILO!... –exigió Vegeta haciendo su famosa mirada de asesino-

Trunks… vete a tu habitación- exclamo su madre apareciendo de pronto-

Si mamá –respondió el niño con una obediencia jamás vista, mientras pegaba la carrera de su vida para alejarse de su furioso padre-

¿Podrías dejar de aterrorizar a tu hijo? –pregunto Bulma alzando una ceja-

¡Deja al mocoso de lado y dime lo que el no se atrevió!… -rugió el príncipe-

Bulma que había escuchado la conversación de su pareja e hijo rió con ganas. Vegeta se tomo esto como una burla y enfurecido grito…

¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RÍES?

Tranquilo Veggie –dijo su mujer sujetándolo del brazo- si me reí fue porque me hubiera gustado que pudieras ver tu cara… te morías de los celos…

¿CELOSO YO? –respondió el príncipe completamente sonrojado y furioso al verse descubierto-

Si…

¡Ja! Que mas quisieras tu mujer… -exclamo aparentando indiferencia-

Me encanta verte celoso –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, pero al ver que Vegeta estaba por irse de nuevo añadió rápidamente- puedes estar tranquilo… lo que paso fue que Goku…

No me interesan tus explicaciones –aclaro su pareja con frialdad-

Esta bien… -susurro la peliazul y antes de darse la vuelta miró al príncipe a los ojos diciéndole con su acostumbrada "dulzura"-

PUES SI NO QUIERES EXPLICACIONES ALLA TÚ… POR MI PUEDES PENSAR LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA…

Y con esto se marcho hacia la habitación de su hijo, el pequeño al verla hizo una expresión de alivio casi se imaginaba huérfano.

Lo siento mamá… -dijo el niño apenado- yo no quería decirle a mi papá lo del señor Goku pero él…

Trunks no te disculpes, en realidad la culpable soy yo… no sabía que estabas oyendo mi conversación con Goku e ibas a malinterpretar las cosas…

El pequeño se sintió ofendido, el no había malinterpretado nada y así se lo hizo saber a su madre –Pero mamá… yo escuché cuando le dijiste al señor Goku que esperabas que el beso que le diste le hubiera gustado…

Lo que dije fue una broma que le estaba gastando a Goku, en realidad el y yo nunca nos besamos ¿entiendes?.... –Bulma vio la expresión de su hijo, se notaba que necesitaba mas argumentos así que añadió- ¿Recuerdas el deseo que Goten y tu le pidieron a Shen-Long –el niño asintió- lo que pidieron hizo que Goku cambiara, creo que ahora quiere conquistar a cada mujer que ve…

¿El papá de Goten te quiso conquistar?.... –pregunto Trunks abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa-

Creo que si… pero no es su culpa, todo es por el deseo que ustedes pidieron ¿ahora entiendes?. –pregunto Bulma serenamente-

Si, pero… ahora mi papá esta muy enojado…

No te preocupes por eso ya se le pasaran los celos –dijo su madre sin poder evitar que una risita de satisfacción se le escapara- ahora que todo esta claro, me voy tengo pendientes en el laboratorio.

Trunks vio salir a Bulma, se sentía un poco culpable… después de todo la pelea entre sus padres había sido causada indirectamente por la travesura que el y Goten hicieron.

Seguramente en este momento su padre ya se había ido a algún lugar desolado como acostumbraba cada vez que había una discusión fuerte y tardaría dos o tres días en regresar hasta que se le quitara el enfado.

El pequeño de cabellos lilas miraba por la ventana preocupado, hacía dos semanas desde la pelea de sus padres y Vegeta seguía sin volver a la Corporación. Al hablar con su madre Trunks se daba cuenta que ella dudaba del regreso del príncipe tanto como él.

¿Ahora como arreglo esto?, se pregunto el pequeño abatido por la situación, desolado miró al cielo unas pequeñas lagrimitas estaban por asomar de sus ojos azules cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

¡Hola Trunks!

Hola Goten –exclamo el pequeño sin mucho ánimo-

¿Quieres jugar?... –dijo el recién llegado después de algunos minutos de silencio-

Claro que no… ¿no ves que estoy triste? –reclamo el niño de cabellos lilas molesto por la falta de comprensión de su amigo-

¿Y porque estas triste?... –pregunto Goten con cara preocupada-

Trunks suspiró y le contó lo que había pasado con sus padres. –Por nuestra culpa mi papá no va a regresar estoy seguro- finalizó el niño.

Su amigo guardó silencio también estaba triste, Trunks solo había querido ayudarlo y por hacerlo su padre se había marchado. Tenía que hacer algo para reparar lo que había provocado.

Y si mi papá le explica al tuyo que todo fue un error... –exclamo Goten tras un rato de meditación-

Podría ser… aunque si mi papá lo ve seguro lo mata –dijo el de cabellos lilas-

Entonces pensemos en otra cosa… -se apresuro a decir el niño, asustado ante la idea de quedarse nuevamente sin padre-

Después de un rato de pensar en una solución los pequeños se rindieron.

Como no hay otra opción, haremos que tu papá hable con el mío –dijo Trunks de pronto-

Pero yo no quiero que se peleen… -añadió el otro niño preocupado-

No lo harán, si tu papá se disculpa seguro que mi papá lo perdona –mintió su amigo, pero al ver que Goten no parecía muy convencido agrego- Ya se… que el señor Goku se disculpe con mi papá cuando este mi mamá con ellos, así no se atreverán a pelearse por el miedo de que ella los regañe.

Esta bien –resolvió Goten sin convencerse del todo- ¿pero ahora como hacemos que se reúnan los tres?...

Una nueva idea surge de la mente de los niños que sonríen complacidos, lo cual indica que seguro habrá más problemas que soluciones. Porque bien dice el dicho… mas ayuda el que no estorba.


	6. El plan de Goku

Holas a todas (os), siento la tardanza para actualizar, pero después de ver los últimos reviews confirme lo que venía presintiendo… el fanfic iba en decadencia, por lo que volví a analizar la historia y puse todo mi esfuerzo en mejorarla espero haberlo logrado aunque sea un poco, la verdad es que con todas las ocupaciones diarias apenas si tengo tiempo para coquetearle a la musa de la inspiración, a pesar de eso espero que esta vez nuestros encuentros den frutos y este cap no los defraude, por que a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Críticas constructivas y tomatazos en los review.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 6.- El plan de Goku**

Goten y Trunks entraron a la casa de los Son como un huracán, Milk que se encontraba preparando la cena, se sobresalto con el escándalo que se produjo y salió a investigar que ocurría, al ver a los dos pequeños sonrió sin atreverse a reprenderlos, después entro nuevamente en la cocina, decidida a hacerles un pastel, en agradecimiento por su nueva felicidad.

Por su parte Goku estaba ocupado pensando en lo que haría después de acudir al gimnasio al que se acababa de inscribir, todo gracias a Yamcha, quien le dijo que ahí se podía conquistar hermosas mujeres. Convencer a Milk de pagar la cuota había sido sencillo, una noche y ella no solo había accedido a que el asistiera sino que hasta le había dado dinero para que se comprara ropa adecuada.

Soy todo un galán, se dijo el guerrero mientras comenzaba a probarse su nuevo vestuario, cuando de la nada su hijo menor y Trunks irrumpieron en la habitación, de la sorpresa Goku que tenía un pie dentro del pants se atoró perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo de cara, al levantarse se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba enrojecido seguro se le haría un moretón, molesto por el daño que habían causado a su apariencia se volvió hacía los niños.

Goten por no tocar la puerta estas castigado… ve a tu cuarto -exclamo con voz grave-

Eso no es justo, Trunks entro primero… -reclamo su pequeño hijo- además no me puedes castigar yo siempre me porto bien y saco buenas calificaciones y…

Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso Trunks?

Concéntrate Goten –dijo el de cabellos lilas tras propinarle un coscorrón a su amigo-

Es cierto… papá ¿puedes hacernos un favor? –pregunto el pequeño recordando su misión-

Claro que si… pero será en otro momento… ahora estoy ocupado –respondió el guerrero empujándolos hacia la puerta-

Pero señor, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente –exclamo el pequeño Trunks-

Otro día será… lo prometo – manifestó Goku empujando con más fuerza a los pequeños que se aferraban a la puerta-

No nos vamos a ir hasta que nos escuches –gimió Goten agarrándose a las piernas de su padre-

Esta bien… ¿Qué quieren? - cedió por fin el saiyayin ansioso por deshacerse de ellos-

Goten y Trunks se soltaron y procedieron a explicar al guerrero lo que había pasado entre la pareja Briefs.

¿Y que se supone que yo haga?... –pregunto impaciente mientras miraba el reloj de pared-

Hable con mi papá… solo así regresara a mi casa -pidió Trunks-

Eso no funcionaría tu padre es un orgulloso –exclamo Goku dispuesto a poner punto y final a la conversación, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente- aunque tal vez…

¿Tal vez que? –pregunto esperanzado el pequeñín de cabello lila-

Pues se me ocurre una idea que podría funcionar… pero quizá estoy equivocado… no se… déjenme pensar –exclamo el guerrero dándole la espalda-

Vámonos Goten, será mejor que pensemos otro plan –dijo el pequeño desilusionado por la última frase del guerrero, porque si este se ponía a pensar, seguro que la reconciliación de sus padres tardaría una vida-

Como insistes tanto te diré… -soltó de pronto Goku al ver que perdía su oportunidad de expresar su genial idea – Mira… Vegeta es un hombre muy celoso, un orgulloso, presumido…

Ejem –dijo Trunks molesto por los comentarios del saiyayin-

Tiene muchos defectos –puntualizó Goku- pero tal vez, si cree que Bulma y yo vamos a tener una cita, se pondría como un energúmeno y se presentaría para darme una lección, aunque todos sabemos que le ganaría porque yo soy más fuerte y también mejor parecido, siempre he vencido a todos mis rivales, tal vez por eso me detesta tanto… si eso debe ser… aunque…

¡Señor Gokuuu! -gritó Trunks al oído de este-

¿Por qué me gritas… que no ves que estaba pensando algo importante? –dijo el otro molesto-

Papá… continúa con tu idea por favor –expreso Goten ansioso-

Esta bien, que niños tan desesperados… ¿en que estaba?... mmhh… no eso no… tampoco… ah si… lo tengo… les decía que Vegeta se presenta para pelear y entonces Bulma y yo aprovechamos que esta ahí, para explicarle lo que sucedió y así las cosas se arreglan. ¿Qué les parece mi idea?... ¿Verdad que es buena?...

Yo sabía que usted podía ayudarme… -comentó el pequeño de cabellos lilas visiblemente contento- ahora mismo iré a casa a decirle a mi mamá nuestro plan para que…

¡No! … -pronuncio Goku alterado-

¿Por qué no?... –pregunto Trunks sin comprender al saiyayin-

Si Bulma se entera quizá no quiera participar en el plan… si eso es… ya sabes como es de orgullosa y quizá le de el capricho y no quiera ir… mejor guardamos el plan en secreto… yo les ayudaré y todo saldrá perfecto. –exclamo Goku con una sonrisa-

Pero si mi mamá no se entera ¿Cómo hará para que todo funcione? –pregunto Trunks inquieto-

Con mi brillante cerebro, organizaré todo para que el plan sea perfecto, no te preocupes –señaló Goku triunfalmente-

Los pequeños lo miraron sin mucho convencimiento, sobretodo por eso del "brillante cerebro", sin embargo no tenían otra opción para arreglar las cosas así que junto al guerrero se pusieron a planear los pormenores de su plan.

Después de media hora el asunto quedo de la siguiente manera: Trunks se encargaría de hacerle creer a Bulma que Vegeta estaba arrepentido y solo su orgullo le impedía regresar con ellos.

Una vez que ella se convenciera Trunks la llevaría al lugar que el señor Goku iba a preparar para la "cita" y se iría.

Goten por su parte buscaría a Vegeta para avisarle que su papá y Bulma tenían una cita. Cuando Vegeta llegara para pelear, Goku le explicaría todo y listo.

Recuerden que para que el plan funcione, es muy importante que ni Bulma ni Vegeta sospechen nada, así que prometan que no dirán ni una sola palabra –señalo Goku-

Los niños prometieron lo que el saiyayin les pedía. Tras la cena, Trunks se fue a su casa para iniciar con la fase uno del grandioso plan, mientras que Goku pensaba en sacar provecho de la situación…

El día en que el plan sería puesto en marcha, Goku se dedicó a preparar el escenario ideal para su cita con Bulma, durante sus entrenamientos había conocido una pequeña casa en las montañas que estaba deshabitada y que era perfecta para dar rienda suelta al romance.

Con un pañuelo en la cabeza y trapo en mano Goku se puso a limpiar el desorden que ahí había, limpiaba con tanto afán y estaba tan de buen humor que empezó a cantar una canción…

¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Goku de pronto usando su poderosa energía para alejar a los animales que se habían acercado a la cabaña al escucharlo cantar - ¡A confundir con Blancanieves a su abuela!… -finalizo arrancándose el pañuelo de la cabeza y arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

Cuando se tranquilizo continuó con la labor hasta que todo estuvo listo, entonces se marchó a su casa para darse un buen baño y arreglarse como nunca.

Vaya papá… cuando el señor Vegeta te vea así seguro se morirá de celos –exclamo Goten al ver al saiyayin-

Ya lo creo, pero sabes hijo estaba pensando y estoy muy orgulloso de ti –exclamo Goku con una sonrisa-

¿Por qué papá? –pregunto aquel inocentemente-

Te toca la parte más difícil del plan… TÚ y solo TÚ le dirás a Vegeta que estoy con Bulma y créeme hijo, seguro cuando lo sepa destruirá TOOODO a su paso, ¡que gusto que seas tan valiente!… Estoy seguro que serás fuerte aún cuando es probable que Vegeta intente ASESINARTE… pero no te preocupes lo mejor será que después de lanzarte unos cuantos… MILES de Bing-Bang se canse y te deje escapar… un poco LASTIMADO pero con algo de vida…

Al ver la expresión asustada en el rostro de su hijo Goku sintió que había triunfado. Las palabras del pequeño se lo confirmaron.

Sabes… me estaba acordando que tengo mucha tarea y si voy a buscar al señor Vegeta no la voy a poder terminar y no quiero que mi mamá me castigue… porque mejor no le digo a Trunks que busqué a su papá el no tiene tarea –exclamo el pequeño temblando de terror-

Pero Goten… si le dices eso a Trunks él se sentirá muy triste cuando vea que no quieres ayudarlo… ¿Ay, si tan solo hubiera una manera de cumplir con el plan sin que nadie saliera lastimado?... –dijo suspirando-

¿Y si vas tú?... El señor Vegeta no te lastimaría porque eres muy fuerte, además te juro que no digo nada y así Trunks no se enoja conmigo… -respondió esperanzado el pequeño-

Mhh esta bien, pero solo porque eres mi hijo y no quisiera que nada malo te pasara, pero recuerda que nadie se debe enterar del nuevo plan. –acepto rápidamente Goku-

Te lo prometo –dijo más tranquilo el pequeño al verse a salvo de la furia de Vegeta-

Goku sonrió satisfecho su plan había salido perfecto tenía el camino libre con la hermosa peliazul. Y sobretodo no habría interrupciones porque no había quien le avisara al psicópata celoso de Vegeta lo que estaba pasando.


	7. El inicio de una cita

Holas a todas (os), ahora si que me tarde en actualizar, no? siento la larga espera pero ustedes entenderán a veces son tantas las ocupaciones diarias que apenas si te dejan respirar y salía una cosa y otra y no podía terminar este capitulo, pero al fin esta aquí, recién salido del horno. Un saludo a todos y hasta el siguiente.

Críticas constructivas y tomatazos en los review.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo ****7.- El inicio de una cita**

El señor Goku y sus benditos planes, pensó el pequeño Trunks al recordar las dificultades y las miles de mentiras que tuvo que pasar y decir para que su madre accediera a ir a la falsa cita. Al principio creyó que la idea de contarle a Bulma que su padre estaba arrepentido era buena, pero apenas la peliazul escucho esto comenzó a reírse, diciendo que era más fácil verlo de buen humor que arrepentido y que en efecto el era un orgulloso y que esta vez a quien le tocaba disculparse por ser tan infantil era a él.

El pobre niño tuvo que echar mano de sus mejores trucos para tratar de hacer que su madre entrara en razón, uso la voz triste, los ojos de cachorro, y la boquita en puchero pero nada funciono. Estaba por rendirse cuando decidió recurrir al truco más sucio que conocía: el chantaje emocional.

Mi papá tenía razón, tú no lo quieres de vuelta en casa –exclamo Trunks con voz triste mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Tu padre y la razón son dos cosas que no se llevan, Vegeta es la persona más orgullosa y engreída y por lo visto más mentirosa que conozco, mira que decir eso cuando fue el quien se largo –dijo Bulma airada, cruzando los brazos- no me veas así… si el fuera razonable hace rato que hubiera regresado a la casa ¿no crees?...

Tal vez no regresa porque no puede –respondió el pequeño-

No puede, no quiere… es lo mismo hijo, si le interesáramos un poco estaría aquí con nosotros y no en las montañas o el bosque que se yo. –dijo ella mientras se reprendía por decir cosas que podían lastimar a Trunks-

¡Mi papá nos quiere!, ¿O ya se te olvido que cuando peleo con Majin Boo me pidió que te cuidará?... –pregunto el pequeño con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos-

No se me ha olvidado –exclamo ella sintiéndose culpable, y tras reflexionarlo unos minutos añadió- Tu padre es un terco, pero aún así hazme un favor Trunks y ve con él, dile de mi parte que esta sigue siendo su casa y que puede regresar cuando quiera.

Porque mejor no se lo dices tú personalmente –sugirió el pequeño sonriendo alegremente, pero al ver que su madre no pensaba ceder en eso decidió que era momento de usar un argumento de más peso – Esta bien se lo diré yo mismo, pero estoy casi seguro que no me va a creer… quizá solo piense que se lo digo por hacerle mas llevadera su enfermedad…

¿Tu padre esta enfermo? –se apresuro a preguntar Bulma-

Si, se lastimo entrenando y cuando lo vi casi no podía levantarse… no me dejo ayudarlo, con lo orgulloso que es me pidió que me fuera –mintió el pequeño-pero de todos modos iré con él y le daré tu mensaje.

No te molestes Trunks, yo misma lo haré –replicó la peliazul mientras buscaba el botiquín médico- Típico de Vegeta –soltó de pronto con molestia- es capaz de morirse por tercera ocasión y dejarte huérfano antes que pedir ayuda…

Trunks considero mejor no decir nada, bastante trabajo le había costado hacer que su madre accediera como para echarlo a perder en ese momento. Así que la dejo hacer y rebuscar medicinas una y otra vez hasta que consiguió lo que creía necesario para "curar" a Vegeta y después le sugirió llevarla; de último minuto imagino que no era bueno dejar a Bulma usar su aeronave, pues después que ella descubriera la mentirota que le había dicho y que en realidad todo era parte del plan del señor Goku con quien de paso tenía una cita, iba a tener deseos de matarlo o al menos de castigarlo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bulma aunque aparentaba molestia, estaba sumamente preocupada por su pareja y su estado de salud, realmente debería estar muy débil para no poder regresar a casa… por lo que decidida a traerlo a rastras y curarlo así fuera a la fuerza, dejo que su hijo la llevara volando hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Llegamos –dijo el pequeño de cabellos lilas depositándola suavemente en el suelo- por cierto… olvide decirte que el señor Goku esta con él en la cabaña…

¿Goku esta aquí? –pregunto ella al tiempo que el niño se preparaba para emprender el vuelo - Trunks... ¿adonde vas?... ¡Trunks!...

Olvide que tengo tarea pendiente, pero regresare pronto –grito el pequeño mientras se alejaba del lugar a uno más seguro-

¡Trunks! -volvió a gritar ella sin resultado-

Minutos después y tras resignarse a lidiar sola con un enfermo más terco que una mula y con un saiyayin con aires de latin lover, la peliazul caminó en dirección a la casa.

No entiendo que hace Goku con Vegeta, es cierto que ahora se llevan mejor pero ¿porqué tendría que llamarlo a él primero y no a mí?... además ahora entiendo el motivo por el que el testarudo de Vegeta no volvía a la Corporación, claro como ahora tiene un techo sobre su cabeza que le importamos su hijo y yo, pero ahora que se pone enfermo si me necesita… ojala no fuera tan engreído mira que ser capaz de morirse de nuevo solo por sostener un ridículo berrinche, es algo que solo el puede hacer… afortunadamente yo si soy una persona madura, se dijo Bulma a sí misma cuando estuvo cerca de la cabaña.

Dudando todavía sobre si debía volcar o no sobre el padre de su hijo su monólogo interno o esperar a que se recuperara un poco para decirle lo que pensaba, abrió la puerta. Apenas lo hizo un trajeado y sonriente saiyayin la invitó a pasar…

Bulma, tú siempre luces hermosa, pero hoy en especial estas radiante –dijo el seductor con voz suave al tiempo que besaba su mano-

Si claro… ¡Vegeta, vine a curarte así que sal de inmediato! –grito ella pensando en que si el príncipe aparecía en esos instantes se armaría una escena de celos que o lo enfermaba más o terminaba por matarlo-

Vegeta no esta- respondió Goku con naturalidad-

¿No esta? ¡Pero que irresponsable es, jamás cuida su salud, seguro que por eso se enfermo! –exclamo ella furiosa-

Vegeta enfermo… que brillante eres Trunks, pensó Goku convencido de que ese si era su día de suerte, Bulma no tenía idea de lo que en realidad pasaba, por lo que debía sacar el mayor provecho de la situación. Por segunda vez en su vida como seductor, unos segundos fueron suficientes para que se le ocurriera una idea que sin perder más tiempo, puso en práctica…

No deberías preocuparte tanto, en realidad no esta tan enfermo, si lo estuviera no se habría ido apenas sintió tu ki… seguro que lo único que quiere es demostrar que… ¡ups!... –dijo el seductor colocando una mano en su boca-

¿Qué es lo que pretende Vegeta?... –pregunto la peliazul alzando una ceja-

No puedo decirte nada, olvida lo que escuchaste por favor –pidió el con las manos en forma de plegaria fingiendo temor-

¡Habla! –ordenó ella amenazante-

Solo son ideas mías… además no puedo decir nada…

Expreso él seguro de que sus negativas despertarían la curiosidad de la mujer, y en efecto así fue, al pasar de los minutos la insistencia de Bulma por conocer lo que Goku no podía ni debía decir se hizo mayor. Ante cada petición el fingía inocencia y se negaba a responder hasta que finalmente…

Vamos Goku, tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos… ¿no crees que merezco saber que pasa? –pregunto Bulma con dulzura cambiando de táctica, dado que las amenazas de nada servían-

La tengo justo donde quería… se dijo a sí mismo el seductor guardándose una sonrisa de triunfo.

Por supuesto que deberías saber, porque esto es algo muy importante… pero prefiero no arriesgarme, ¿además que gano yo con decirte la verdad?… -dijo Goku enfatizando su pregunta final-

Listo, ya entendí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de la información?... - pregunto ella dándose por vencida-

Mhhh no sé… tengo que pensarlo mucho… que tal ¿una cita?…

¡Estas loco!... –exclamo ella sorprendida ante la petición-

Tú lo dijiste, somos amigos… los amigos salen juntos ¿o no?... –respondió el con la inocencia de un querubín-

La expresión cándida de Goku, y la pequeña Bulma curiosa que vivía en ella terminaron por convencerla de aceptar. Si Vegeta estaba planeando algo lo mejor sería saberlo.

Bien, saldremos… pero solo como amigos… nada de decirme frases galantes, ni de coqueteos descarados ni de intentar besarme… sobretodo eso ¿Quedo claro?.... –dijo la peliazul con seriedad-

De acuerdo… pero yo también tengo algunas peticiones… te diré lo que quieres al final de la cita, e iremos a los lugares que yo elija. –respondió el extendiendo su palma para cerrar el trato-

Acepto –exclamo apretando la mano de saiyayin no muy convencida-

Perfecto entonces que te parece si comenzamos de una vez… -dijo el sin poder ocultar su emoción-

Terminemos con esto pronto –expreso ella alzando los ojos al cielo-


	8. La cita

Holas a todas (os), de nuevo una disculpa, sigo ocupada como no tienen una idea, por lo que creo q es mejor aceptarlo, voy a actualizar el fic cada vez que pueda y eso se traduce en que tardare mínimo una semana o dos en poner un nuevo cap, x experiencia se que no hay nada que desilusione mas a un lector de fanfics que el hecho de que el autor no actualice pronto, y por tanto el interés en la historia puede disminuir pero ni modo es un riesgo que tendré q correr, también entiendo que no es mucho pero les prometo que terminare la historia y no la dejare al abandono, vale?, bueno me despido dejándoles un saludo a todos y hasta el siguiente.

Críticas constructivas quejas y tomatazos en los review.

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo ****8.- La cita**

Bulma esperaba impaciente que Goku decidiera adonde irían, en el fondo estaba nerviosa, la sola idea de Vegeta enterándose de que ella y el seductor salían juntos la estresaba, eso sin contar lo que diría Milk si llegaba a saber sobre esa cita, por ello lo mejor era terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible para evitar su prematura segunda muerte.

En tanto la peliazul se moría de los nervios al imaginar las consecuencias que podría traer escuchar su imprudente voz curiosa, Goku estaba ocupado pensando en los lugares donde podían ir, en algunas revistas de Milk había leído sobre varios sitios elegantes y de buen gusto, ideales para una hermosa y sofisticada dama como Bulma; decidido a hacerla pasar una agradable velada, el seductor se apresuró a calcular los gastos del paseo, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando noto que ya no le hacía falta usar sus dedos de manos y pies para contar y que ahora era capaz de hacerlo mentalmente. Después de realizar las operaciones pertinentes determinó que el dinero que su esposa le había dado hacía unos días era más que suficiente para pagar la cuenta de los sitios a los que pensaba acudir ya había llegado el momento de iniciar su cita…

¿Nos vamos ya? –exclamo Goku mientras ofrecía caballerosamente su brazo a Bulma-

Te agradezco el gesto –dijo ella cortante- pero no es necesario que me escoltes hasta la salida, prácticamente estamos fuera.

Goku sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro abrió la puerta para que su dama pudiera pasar, una vez fuera saco una cápsula que contenía una aeronave.

¿No es más rápido ir volando? –pregunto ella ansiosa-

Si, pero prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero acortar el tiempo y privarme del placer de tu compañía –respondió el mientras la ayudaba a subir-

Una vez en la aeronave Bulma suspiró, deshacerse del seductor no iba a ser tan rápido como ella había pensado.

Por su parte Goku notaba la tensión de la peliazul, habían pasado casi veinte minutos en el auto y ella aún no pronunciaba palabra, sabía que para Bulma esta cita era algo así como un castigo, se notaba su afán por terminar con ella cuanto antes, también había notado que su nueva personalidad inquietaba a su amiga, por eso el seductor decidió cambiar la táctica y mostrarse con ella como era antes así no se sentiría presionada.

Deberías relajarte, solo es una salida de amigos –comentó él alegremente para romper el silencio-

Bulma se volvió hacia el saiyayin y le sonrió, escuchar la espontaneidad con la que había hablado la hizo recordar que a pesar del deseo a Shen- Long ese hombre seguía siendo su mejor amigo, el dragón podría haberlo vuelto un seductor, pero a fin de cuentas ellos se conocían de siempre y sentía que podía confiar en él.

¿Entonces, adonde quieres ir? –pregunto ella más tranquila-

Hay un restaurante francés que acaban de inaugurar en el centro, pensé que te agradaría ir ahí.

La peliazul lo medito unos instantes, ella también había escuchado sobre ese lugar y deseaba conocerlo, aunque la idea de Goku en un elegante restaurante francés la obligaba a reprimir una carcajada, bien conocía la manera de comer de su amigo, él siempre devoraba todo a su paso… aunque tal vez ahora se comportaría mejor, ¿Acaso los modales vendrán incluidos también en el paquete de seductor?... se pregunto Bulma sintiendo como de nuevo la curiosidad volvía a dominarla.

Me encantaría ir a ese sitio Goku –expreso sonriendo-

El saiyayin le guiño el ojo, sus nuevas habilidades como seductor le permitían conocer los pensamientos de las mujeres, estaba seguro de que pronto impresionaría a Bulma con sus modales, durante el tiempo que llevaba cambiado, había sentido la necesidad de ser mas educado y refinado, incluso hasta se había aprendido de inicio a fin el manual de buenas costumbres para tontos que Milk atesoraba como su posesión mas preciada.

Finalmente la pareja llego al restaurante, Goku descendió de la aeronave y entrego las llaves al chico del valet parking, después abrió la puerta de su acompañante y con suavidad la ayudo a descender.

Bulma no cabía en si de la sorpresa, Goku no solo había conseguido que les asignaran la mejor mesa, sino que también había podido leer la carta y ordenar sin que ella le ayudara, por si fuera poco en todo momento se comportaba correctamente, hasta era capaz de mantener con ella una plática que no fuera sobre peleas, ni enemigos poderosos.

Quizá debería pedirle ayuda a Shen-Long con cierto príncipe –se dijo la peliazul a sí misma mientras escuchaba a Goku hablar de los negocios de la Corporación Cápsula.

Tal vez debería cambiar el tema… creo que te estoy aburriendo, después de todo tu eres la dueña y conoces los asuntos de la Corporación mejor que nadie –comentó de pronto el saiyayin al sentir que Bulma estaba distraída-

No me aburro, es solo que estoy sorprendida con tu cambio –respondió ella sinceramente-

Me imagino que así es, seguramente esperabas que me comportara mal y terminaran sacándonos del restaurante –comentó el sonriendo-

Algo así… es solo que jamás creí ver a un saiyayin convertido en un caballero –admitió la peliazul sonrojada-

Agradezco el halago… se que en el pasado mi comportamiento siempre dejo mucho que desear, pero ahora soy otro… no me habría atrevido a traerte a este sitio para avergonzarte o hacerte pasar un mal rato, lo único que deseo es que pases una agradable velada a mi lado.

El ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas de Bulma se intensifico al escuchar al seductor, antes cuando el hablaba su voz tenía un tono ingenuo y espontáneo, ahora parecía que acariciaba cada una de las palabras que decía, su voz se había vuelto suave y cálida.

Goku noto la repentina turbación de Bulma, y eso le dio seguridad. Mirándola a los ojos levanto su copa de vino y exclamo...

Por el honor de compartir la mesa con una distinguida y hermosa mujer como tú…

Por mí –respondió ella sonriendo mientras bebía de su copa-

Terminado el brindis Goku sintió que era tiempo de continuar con la cita en otro lugar. Así que se preparo a pagar la cuenta y para ello decidió sacar solo los billetes más grandes que traía consigo. Discretamente saco su cartera del bolsillo para tomar el dinero, cuando se llevo menuda sorpresa… casi se cae al suelo cuando solo vio dentro de ella un vale escrito con letra infantil… firmado con una cara feliz… Goten había tomado el dinero para comprar dulces, ah pero eso si prometía reponerlo.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –exclamo el saiyayin mirando al cielo-

¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto su acompañante al ver su expresión-

No… digo si… creo que… percibí un Ki maligno… si eso es… y debo ir a averiguar que pasa… -respondió nervioso tratando de imaginar la forma de salir de ahí-

Oh que lástima, tendremos que dar por terminada la cita –señalo la peliazul con una sonrisa de triunfo-

Por supuesto que no, continuaremos con ella mañana, ahora debo dejarte esta es una emergencia y es mí deber acudir, no me gustaría poner en riesgo la tierra, el universo, la galaxia tu sabes como es esto de ser un héroe de tiempo completo –comentó mientras la acompañaba a la puerta- disfrute mucho de tu compañía… y te llevaría a la Corporación, pero debo saber que ocurre cuanto antes… -y dirigiéndose al valet parking exclamo- podría traer mi vehículo, aquí están las llaves… Bulma debo regresar a pagar la cuenta, llévate mi auto, te veré mañana en la cabaña esta bien –dijo el cada vez más nervioso mientras volvía a entrar al restaurante-

Por la actitud del saiyayin Bulma se imagino que algo grave debía de pasar, así que prefirió no discutir lo de la cita por el momento, cuando la aeronave llego, se marcho en ella a la Corporación. Por su parte Goku se había sentado de nuevo a la mesa, aparentando normalidad. Al aparecer el mesero pidió mas vino eso le daría tiempo de pensar una salida, y es que solo tenía dos opciones la primera era aceptar que no tenía dinero y ponerse a lavar platos por el resto del día y dos emprender la graciosa huída, finalmente opto por esta última alternativa, de ninguna manera podía permitir que un seductor como él, se arruinará el manicure lavando trastes, el solo pensar en sus uñas arruinadas y sin brillo lo hizo experimentar un escalofrío, sin pensarlo más hizo la teletransportación para regresar a su casa y arreglar cuentas con su mini-clon.


	9. La venganza de un saiyayin

Holas a todas (os), espero que disfruten este capítulo, saludos a todos, chao.

P.D: Críticas constructivas quejas y/o tomatazos en los review. =)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo ****9.- La venganza de un saiyayin**

En estos instantes en la tierra se desarrollaban dos dramáticas escenas, por un lado en la casa Son un pequeño niño corría sin detenerse sabiendo que de hacerlo moriría destrozado a manos de su furioso padre, mientras a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de ahí un guerrero fuera de sí desquitaba su rabia con la naturaleza…

¡¡¡MALDITA MUJER!!! –gritaba el príncipe lleno de furia mientras destrozaba montañas con las esferas de energía que salían de sus manos.

Hacía menos de una hora que había ido a investigar que sucedía, la odiosa presencia de Kakarotto cerca de Bulma lo hizo arder en celos así que dispuesto a marcar su territorio Vegeta había volado lo más rápido posible al lugar de donde provenía la energía. Sin embargo cuando llego la escena que presenció lo dejo frío, Bulma en compañía de su más grande rival, brindando felizmente, sonriéndole como si estuviera enamorada de él…

Y con eso Vegeta tuvo suficiente, hubiera deseado hacer explotar el restaurante con todo y sus infieles ocupantes, es más la tierra y a sus estúpidos moradores, tenía ganas de matar, y lo haría… pero entonces cambio de idea. Nadie deshonraba al príncipe de los saiyayins y vivía para contarlo, se vengaría… Bulma y Kakarotto le pagarían su ofensa, los haría sufrir lentamente a su manera…

Lanzando una carcajada de demente, el saiyayin detuvo su ataque para planear su venganza detalle a detalle.

Horas después de hacer y deshacer planes, el príncipe no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar que estaba jodido, todo lo que se le ocurría era imposible, lo cual lo sorprendía y lo enfadaba más, porque el era brillante, inteligente y modesto también, todo un as en cuanto a planear venganzas se refiere, pero en este caso en especial las ideas que había tenido no eran para nada útiles.

Como guerrero frío que era, pensaba solo en luchar y volverse más fuerte, sabía como torturar a sus enemigos en batalla, como matar lenta y dolorosamente. Pero no tenía idea de cómo vengarse en estos casos, nunca lo prepararon para eso, nadie le dio jamás un manual sobre "Como lidiar con el engaño de la terrícola gritona y mandona con la que vives" o uno sobre "Como vengarte de tu peor enemigo cuando este te ha adornado tu amplia frente con dos cachos tamaño jumbo".

Vegeta cerró los puños con frustración, decidió repasar de nuevo sus ideas tal vez alguna no era tan mala y podía usarse así que empezó…

Idea 1 de mi terrible venganza… Retar a Kakarotto a una pelea a muerte, cuando supliqué por su asquerosa vida, torturarlo más y más hasta que muera y desaparezca de la tierra… el príncipe rió satisfecho… ah el plan era perfecto a no ser por un pequeño e insignificante detalle… Kakarotto era mas fuerte que él… si se enfrentaban lo más posible era que le ganara y el terminara humillado una vez más… ¡Demonios! Se dijo así mismo con frustración… conclusión final… idea 1 rechazada…

Idea 2 de mi terrible venganza… Pagarle a Bulma con la misma moneda… eso sería perfecto pensó Vegeta imaginando a la peliazul morir de celos al enterarse de su engaño, igual que lo había echo él cuando supo de sus amoríos con su rival… de nuevo la idea parecía buena pero había otro pequeñísimo problemita… ¿Con quien iba a engañarla?... las únicas mujeres que conocía eran la horrorosa esposa de Kakarotto y la androide 18… si es que a esta última se le podía llamar mujer, porque aunque ahora era humana a él le seguía pareciendo solo una fría lata parlante con envoltura.

En cuanto a la mujer de su archienemigo solo de imaginarse acercándose a ella, era como verse de nuevo a sí mismo ante ese gusano enorme que encontró en el estómago de Majin boo… solo de recordar este último suceso y a la esposa de Kakarotto, la cara de Vegeta se volvió azul y se le erizó la piel con horror…

Cuando pudo recuperar la tranquilidad el príncipe se dijo así mismo, que podía buscar otra hembra humana, al fin y al cabo había muchas… y con su porte y gallardía nadie sería capaz de resistírsele, sin embargo y después de reflexionarlo supo que ninguna era digna de mirarlo siquiera… la única a la que consideraba a su altura era Bulma… con un suspiro de resignación decretó… conclusión final… idea 2 rechazada.

¡MALDITO SEAS KAKAROTTO! –rugió Vegeta incrementando con violencia su ki-

Como si no fuera suficiente que ese bastardo lo humillara constantemente demostrando que era más fuerte que él… ahora la sabandija se metía con SU MUJER… y el nada podía hacer para vengarse, porque Kakarotto, lo superaba en fuerza y destreza en el combate, a ese insecto no le asustaba enfrentarse a la muerte… no tenía ningún punto débil… ¡Maldición!... nada asustaba a ese saiyayin de clase baja…

De pronto Vegeta detuvo su ira… una idea llena de maldad cruzó por su mente… solo existía alguien en el planeta que podía ayudarlo, alguien que era aconsejado por el mismo diablo y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Satisfecho, el príncipe comenzó a reír de una manera tan maquiavélica que presagiaba una desgracia… su macabra risa se escuchó por los alrededores llenando de pavor el corazón de quienes lo escuchaban.


	10. Experto en desastres

Holas a todas (os), disculpen la tardanza, pero es difícil escribir cosas graciosas cuando el ánimo no anda bien y el cansancio es demasiado.

Tantas actividades me van a terminar por volver loca jajajaja, en fin, espero disfruten este capítulo, un saludo a todos y que se diviertan.

P.D: Críticas constructivas quejas y/o tomatazos en los review. =)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 10.- Experto en desastres**

El príncipe esperaba impaciente la llegada de su cómplice, estaba seguro que junto a ese genio del mal podía crear el plan más terrible de todos, nada puede fallar pensó mientras disfrutaba anticipadamente el dulce sabor de la venganza, de pronto unos pasos a sus espaldas captaron su atención…

Tardaste demasiado –exclamo Vegeta a manera de saludo-

Vine en cuanto pude –respondió el recién llegado mientras se sentaba al lado del saiyayin-

Siempre justificándote… en fin, no tengo tiempo para tonterías así que iré directo al grano… tú vas a ayudarme a vengarme de Kakarotto…

Preferiría no meterme en ese asunto –dijo su interlocutor mirándolo fijamente-

Creo que no estas entendiendo, vas a ayudarme quieras o no, esto no se trata de ningún favor, ES UNA ORDEN… no se te olvide que me debes muchas -recordó el príncipe a su acompañante con voz tétrica-

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –pregunto aquel sintiéndose perdido-

Lo que sea necesario para que Kakarotto sufra… -expreso Vegeta lanzando una sombría carcajada- no me mires con esa cara –añadió al ver a su cómplice- los dos sabemos que algo se te ocurrirá para cumplir con mi encargo, se creativo… no te limites… y dale a ese insecto su merecido…

Lo haré… pero antes quisiera dejar una cosa clara… -señalo su acompañante poniéndose de pie-

¿Cuál?...

¡Que, esta es la última vez que me meto en los asuntos de los mayores! –exclamo el niño de cabellos lilas haciendo que a Vegeta se le dibujara una gota en la frente-

Más te vale que todo salga bien –respondió el príncipe cuando pudo recuperar la compostura-

Tú déjalo en mis manos… y ahora… ¡A planear la venganza contra ese super saiyayin seductor Kakarotto! ¡Nadie tiene una cita con mamá sin pagar las consecuencias! –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa criminal en el rostro-

Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar la última frase…

¿Tú como sabes eso?... –pregunto visiblemente interesado-

¿Saber que?... –expreso Trunks fingiendo demencia-

Lo de Kakarotto y tu madre… -respondió el hombre tratando de conservar la calma-

¡Ah, eso!... este… me enteré… si eso fue… mamá me lo dijo –exclamo el pequeño sumamente nervioso-

Bulma te dijo que saldría con Kakarotto… ¿Y tú no hiciste nada para detenerla?... –inquirió el saiyayin apretando los puños con fuerza mientras una vena se marcaba en su cabeza-

Al ver la situación y que era inútil tratar de escapar, el pequeño decidió ser sincero…

¡Todo es culpa del señor Goku y de su plan!… se suponía que el iba a tener una cita con mi mamá para que tú te pusieras celoso y los buscaras… entonces ellos te explicarían todo y entonces…

Explicarme que… -interrumpió el príncipe tratando de comprender el enredo-

Que todo es culpa del deseo… -señaló Trunks tranquilamente-

¿El… de… se…o…? –balbució Vegeta pensando que de pronto su mujer y su rival se habían sentido atraídos y por eso tenían una aventura, ¿eso era lo que pensaban explicarle los traidores cuando los encontrara?, iban a atreverse a decirle que tenían amoríos por culpa del deseo… si esa era su mejor excusa que buena suerte tuvieron al no habérselo dicho porque ahí mismo los hubiera matado con sus propias manos… y Bulma, que descaro… como se atrevía a decirle eso a su hijo… y este último se lo confesaba como si nada con tanta naturalidad como cuando le decía que quería ir al parque… lo que había que ver…

Si el deseo… -contesto el pequeño sin entender la expresión consternada y rabiosa en el rostro de su padre- el que Goten y yo le pedimos a Shen-Long, para que convirtiera al señor Goku en un seductor –añadió apresuradamente al ver los ojos de asesino de Vegeta-

¡Con que era eso!… ¡Mocosos del demonio!... ¡Siempre enredándolo todo!... Grrr - grito el saiyayin furioso, ahora que todo cobraba sentido.

Trunks miró a su progenitor al tiempo que sentía como su piel se erizaba de terror, pues había pasado de matón a reírse como si hubiera perdido la razón, lejos estaba el pequeño de imaginarse siquiera la confusión que sin querer había causado en su pobre padre, ni el alivio que este sentía al saber que Bulma no deseaba a Kakarotto como había creído en un principio-

Después arreglaremos cuentas por ese asunto –expreso el príncipe cuando estuvo más sereno- por el momento quiero concentrarme en Kakarotto…

Esta bien… -murmuro Trunks esperando que su cerebro lo ayudara a salir del problema que tendría con su padre cuando el enredo terminara-

Casi una hora después Vegeta sonreía al escuchar la idea de venganza del niño, no cabía duda que su hijo llevaba su sangre en las venas, era todo un estratega, orgulloso alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación cuando el plan estuvo terminado. Ahora todo dependía de ellos, debían ser cautelosos y no dejar ningún detalle al azar.

Una vez a solas, el guerrero meditó en el alcance de esos pequeños demonios… sino fuera porque descubrió a tiempo la confusión hubiera actuado también en contra de Bulma, si Trunks no le hubiera aclarado las cosas quien sabe que habría pasado...

En unos cuantos días te vas a arrepentir de haberte fijado en la mujer del poderoso príncipe de los saiyayins Kakarotto, se dijo Vegeta complacido de que pronto su rival pagaría la ofensa que le había hecho, porque una cosa era que los niños lo hubieran convertido en un seductor y otra que se hubiera atrevido a tratar de conquistar a Bulma, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

A diferencia del alivio y felicidad de Vegeta, el pobre Trunks se sentía abrumado… ¿En que momento el mundo se puso de cabeza?... se pregunto a sí mismo al ver los líos en que estaba metido por culpa de los adultos, por un lado su padre lo convertía en una especie de sicario con órdenes específicas de venganza contra el señor Goku, cosa que no le molestaba, mucho menos después de descubrir que este solo lo había engañado para conseguir una cita con su madre, quien por cierto le dio un enorme castigo al enterarse que todo había sido idea suya.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma, participar en la venganza de su padre no era tan mala idea, a decir verdad el señor Goku solo obtendría el castigo justo por mentiroso, ni más ni menos… visto así Trunks dejo de pensar en sí mismo como un sicario, ahora a sus ojos el era un instrumento de la justicia, un poco más tranquilo ante este pensamiento el pequeño se dispuso a dormir.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Trunks se encargo de poner en marcha la gran venganza, para ello contó con un aliado inesperado, Goten. El pequeño de cabello alborotado también quería participar, sobretodo después de que su padre casi lo asesina al descubrir que lo había dejado sin dinero, de nada importo que el le explicara que no fue con mala intención y que no volvería a hacerlo, de todos modos lo había castigado durante dos meses sin postre, ni videojuegos lo cual le parecía injusto.

El resentimiento de Goten aumentó más cuando Trunks le contó que su padre en verdad estaba interesado en la peliazul y que a partir de la cita que tuvieron no había parado de perseguirla, sintiéndose con la obligación de defender a su familia y detener a su seductor padre, Goten decidió ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible… claro, eso después de obtener la promesa de que Vegeta no lo lastimaría a el también por haber participado.

Con los tres saiyayines unidos poco faltaba para poner el plan en marcha, solo necesitaban la última pieza… una vez que Vegeta la consiguiera nada podría evitar que el seductor cayera en ella… seguros de hacer lo correcto, el trío planeo los últimos detalles para que todo saliera perfecto.


	11. Venganza Parte 1

Hola a todas (os), se que me tarde mucho en actualizar sorry, pero la inspiración me ha estado jugando malas pasadas.

En fin antes que otra cosa quiero comentarles que falta muy poco para que este fanfic termine… es cuestión de un capítulo o dos aún no me decido, jejejeje. Pero eso si, les prometo trabajar arduamente en el gran final, porque no quisiera desilusionarlos.

Aprovecho también para comenzar a hacerle publicidad a la tercera historia, (se lo que probablemente piensen, ¿que esta chica no tiene nada que hacer? jejeje) aunque les advierto que en este nuevo caso va a haber un cambio de pareja, y que la trama será bastante inusual, ya les contare más delante de quienes se trata vale.

Por el momento no hago el cuento más largo, ojala disfruten el cap.

Bye.

P.D: Críticas constructivas quejas y/o tomatazos en los review. =)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1****1.- Venganza Parte I**

Después de leerse completito el manual de seducción para tontos por segunda vez, Goku vio que no había fallado en nada, todas las técnicas del libro y otras que se había inventado las había utilizado con Bulma sin obtener ningún resultado, desde el día en que salieron ella se había rehusado a volver a tener una cita con él al enterarse que todo había sido un engaño, el saiyayin ya había tratado de disculparse usando los trucos que conocía… flores, chocolates, tarjetas, hasta cursis osos de peluche pero todo había fallado.

Fue entonces cuando vio al final del capítulo 15 unas pequeñas letritas en las que no había reparado antes, que decían: en casos desesperados un seductor debe utilizar la indiferencia, eso nunca falla.

¡Lo haré!, se dijo Goku con el cerebro adolorido de tanto pensar en conquistar a la peliazul, después de todo seguir ese consejo era más fácil y más barato, y ahora más que nunca debía economizar ya que Milk se había puesto en plan de austeridad negándose a darle más dinero. Esperanzado a esta última posibilidad el saiyayin paso unos días sin llamar a su amada, seguro de que así ella se daría cuenta de la falta que le hacía y caería en sus brazos de una vez por todas.

Días más tarde mientras Goku se encontraba ocupado quitándose la mascarilla de aguacate que le gustaba usar para limpiarse el cutis, el teléfono por fin timbró... apresurado corrió a contestar, su rostro se iluminó al escuchar la voz del otro lado, tratando de contener la emoción que lo embargaba escucho atentamente a su amada, al colgar sonrió satisfecho, la indiferencia si funcionaba... sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el bote de basura donde había tirado su Manual de seducción para tontos y lo rescato, se juro que jamás se separaría de aquel gran y sabio libro.

Después fue en busca de su mejor traje, se aseguro que estuviera impecable y luego fue a darse una ducha.

Goku, voy a salir unos momentos -exclamo Milk entrando al cuarto de baño-

Está bien -respondió aquel molesto de que su esposa interrumpiera su canto-

Regresare más tarde -dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta-

Ya dije que está bien -contesto el deseoso de que se marchara cuanto antes-

Una vez a solas el seductor se preparo para su gran cita, dentro de poco se encontraría con Bulma quien lo había invitado a la Corporación, todavía recordaba la última frase que le dijo antes de colgar... prepararé las velas el champagne... y de postre... chocolate y fresas... había susurrado la peliazul con voz tan sugerente que a Goku no le había quedado un vello del cuerpo sin erizarse.

Cuando estuvo listo se miró al espejo, satisfecho de su apariencia el saiyayin esbozo una pícara sonrisa, ya se imaginaba la forma en que esa salida terminaría... esta vez la peliazul no se le iba a escapar... esta noche sería suya.

En tanto nuestro seductor dejaba volar su imaginación, en la Corporación Cápsula una mujer preparaba los últimos detalles que hacían falta, todo debía salir perfecto para su invitado... un rápido vistazo al reloj le indico que debía arreglarse cuanto antes o se le haría tarde, apresurada subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, en la cama yacía un vestido corto color rojo que había comprado esa tarde para usar durante la cita, fue entonces cuando una voz en su cabeza le hizo preguntarse si estaba actuando correctamente... después de todo ella tenía pareja y Goku también... después de meditarlo se dijo a sí misma que por lo menos esta vez se dejaría caer en la tentación, confiaba además en la discreción del hombre con quien pronto tendría una aventura, a ninguno le convenía que los demás supieran lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, más tranquila ante este pensamiento continuo con su arreglo personal, estaba poniéndose un poco del mejor perfume que tenía cuando de pronto el timbre de la entrada sonó fuerte y claro, logrando que su corazón casi se detuviera de la emoción, ahí del otro lado de la puerta estaba ese hombre hasta ahora prohibido...

Goku fue recibido por uno de los robots domésticos, que lo condujo hasta la entrada del laboratorio de Bulma...

Pase, enseguida vendrá la señora -dijo una voz metálica mientras le abría la puerta-

El seductor entró en el lugar, sorprendiéndose al notar que la habitación había sido redecorada, en vez de las mesas con experimentos y herramientas de Bulma estaban algunos muebles, a su izquierda había un sofá y una mesa donde se encontraba dispuesta una botella de champagne, junto a un tazón con fresas y chocolate... definitivamente esta va a ser una noche interesante se dijo Goku, fue entonces cuando reparo en el piso... había un camino formado por velas que se dirigía hacia un rincón del laboratorio donde alguien había colocado una cama... el pobre saiyayin al verla casi llora de felicidad tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse, eres una diablilla Bulma... pero yo también pensó sonriendo...

Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia femenina detrás suyo, lentamente se volvió, la luz tenue de la habitación apenas dibujaba los rasgos de su amada...

No tenías que preparar todo esto para mí... lo único que necesito eres tú -susurro el seductor en el oído de la mujer quien de inmediato se estremeció alejándose un poco de él- Se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero deja de luchar contra lo que sientes... sabes que me deseas -continuo diciendo el saiyayin con voz ronca al tiempo que la atraía hacía sí-

Una mano rozo sus labios tímidamente indicándole que callara, el seductor obedeció... no eran necesarias las palabras, con suma delicadeza tomo el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos mientras con sus labios rozaba suavemente los de ella. De pronto, una boca se unió a la suya en un beso profundo y ardiente, la pareja se dio la vuelta quedando uno frente al otro, para ese entonces la obscuridad reinaba en la habitación, la luz de las velas no existía más.

Goku comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con deseo, ella le correspondía con la misma pasión y ansiedad, poco tardaron en deshacerse de la ropa que los cubría y que había desaparecido ante la urgencia de los amantes, el contacto de una piel desnuda contra la suya le erizo la piel, se besaron nuevamente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cama…

En medio de la pasión Goku percibió algo que lo hizo desilusionarse un poco, al tocar las piernas de Bulma noto que tenía celulitis, cosa que no le agrado demasiado, sin embargo decidió pasarlo por alto y continuar… mientras acariciaba su piel sintió que esta había perdido firmeza… sin embargo decidió pasarlo por alto y continuar… pero al llegar al busto, el saiyayin se dio cuenta que era mejor no continuar…

Su casi amante al notar el repentino alejamiento no pudo evitar preguntar…

Joven y apuesto Goku ¿Pasa algo malo?...

Al escuchar aquella jovial y despreocupada voz el seductor sintió como su frente se ponía azul, apresuradamente busco el interruptor de la luz, al encenderla su peor temor fue confirmado…

¡Ma.. ma… Mamá…. de… Bulma! -exclamo mientras se caía al suelo-

¿Te has hecho daño? –pregunto ella al tiempo que hacía el ademán de levantarse-

¡Quédese ahí!... –grito Goku sintiendo que si la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer se caía el quedaría traumatizado de por vida- ¿Dónde está Bulma? –pregunto el tratando de reprimir el llanto-

Debe estar con Trunks en la casa ¿Por qué?...

¡Se suponía que ella estaría aquí!… -vocifero el saiyayin mientras buscaba desesperadamente su ropa en el piso.

¡Un trío!... ¡Qué pervertido, más grande! –expreso la Sra. Briefs escandalizada-

Usted no entiende… ella me llamo… me dijo que… –trato de explicar Goku evitando los objetos que la mujer le aventaba-

¡Pervertido! –gritaba la mujer entre un objeto y otro-

Al ver que era inútil razonar con ella, Goku tomo su ropa y salió despavorido del laboratorio, cuando llego a su casa aún se encontraba en shock… no entendía lo que había pasado… tuvieron que transcurrir varios minutos para que su cerebro captase al fin que todo había sido una trampa, llorando a mares y sintiéndose ultrajado por una anciana, el seductor deseo por primera vez volver a ser el mismo de antes.


	12. Venganza ParteII El final de un seductor

Después de meses sin dar señales de terminar la historia ¡Por fin aquí está el último capítulo! Jejeje. (Espero que aún exista alguien que lo lea jeje).

En mi defensa diré que este fanfic ha sido el más difícil de escribir, honestamente el género del humor es bastante complicado, no saben cómo me rompí la cabeza para terminarlo, por lo que aprovecho para expresar mi respeto a los muchos escritores de este sitio que logran hacer que parezca sencillo contar una historia de humor.

Agradezco también a las personas que siguieron este fanfiction y escribieron sus comentarios, me encanto leerlos.

Ojalá disfruten este capítulo y me sigan en la próxima historia que pienso escribir, donde definitivamente regreso a mí género preferido: el drama (lo siento no puedo evitarlo I´m the queen of drama XD).

Gracias otra vez y hasta pronto. =)

Críticas constructivas, quejas y/o tomatazos en los review. =)

* * *

**Capítulo 12.- Venganza Parte II El final de un seductor**

Milk toco a la puerta del baño por tercera ocasión y con impaciencia repitió su pregunta ¿Goku, sigues ahí?...

Por fin una voz respondió débilmente que si, la mujer suspiró aliviada, todavía tenía en la mente la imagen de su esposo recostado en la cama abrazado a una almohada completamente en shock, era evidente que algo le había pasado y que sus nervios estaban destrozados, al verlo en ese estado decidió no preguntarle nada hasta que estuviera más calmado, tras darle un beso se apresuró a prepararle la tina de baño con agua caliente y sales para que se relajara, pero de eso ya hacía más de una hora y Goku seguía en el baño sin dar señales de vida, hasta ahora que acababa de responder…

Será mejor que salgas, el agua ya debe estar fría y vas a resfriarte –dijo ella con voz autoritaria-

Lo haré en un minuto –respondió el saiyayin sin muchas ganas-

No tardes, en 10 minutos voy a servir la cena –exclamo Milk dirigiéndose a la cocina-

Goku no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado en secar sus lágrimas que caían sin cesar, se sentía terrible por haber sido el objeto de placer de la anciana por un rato, menos mal que había escapado a tiempo… tratando de sobreponerse y olvidar lo ocurrido abandono el cuarto de baño, caminó a su recámara donde se vistió lentamente mientras hacía tremendos esfuerzos por no llorar, cuando termino dirigió sus pasos hacia el comedor donde una suculenta cena estaba servida, sin decir nada ocupo su lugar de siempre, Goten que estaba frente a él lo miró con una sonrisa que le pareció extraña, había algo de burla y de gozo en ella… entonces una idea le cruzo por la mente, ¿sería posible que su hijo hubiera participado en la cruel trampa que le habían tendido?... porque algo le quedaba claro, Vegeta y Trunks tenían que ver en lo ocurrido, segundos antes de hacer la teletransportación y abandonar el laboratorio sintió el ki de ambos y ahora algo dentro de sí le decía que había un judas en su hogar…

Cuando la cena termino, Milk se acerco a su hijo menor, le dijo que Goku había tenido un mal día y que quizá necesitaba un abrazo, el pequeño la miró sin decir nada…

Iré a lavar los platos- dijo Milk guiñándole un ojo al niño-

¿Qué tal un abrazo? –expreso Goten sin poder reprimir una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su padre-

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió los brazos…

Si descubro que tuviste que ver en lo que paso en la Corporación ya verás –dijo en voz baja al oído del pequeño mientras lo abrazaba-

No sé de qué hablas –interrumpió Goten con fingida inocencia-

Por tu bien, será mejor que así sea –exclamo mientras se separaba-

El pequeño se encogió de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, poco después se marchó, la actitud del pequeño llamo la atención de Goku y le hizo temblar de miedo… si su hijo se había atrevido a ponerlo en manos de una violadora senil y lujuriosa no quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz. Tenía que averiguar lo que ocurría… pero eso lo haría mañana ahora necesitaba descansar para tranquilizar su atormentada alma.

Los pájaros silbaban cuando el saiyayin despertó, al abrir los ojos se topo con una nota de su esposa, seguramente fue por víveres para el desayuno pensó antes de volver a quedarse dormido sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. En tanto que el saiyayin soñaba con sus posibles conquistas, en la Corporación Cápsula se revelaban varios secretos incómodos…

Esto del seductor ha ido demasiado lejos... debes ponerle un alto cuanto antes –exclamo Bulma al tiempo que se protegía tras su pequeño hijo temiendo un ataque de parte de la morena-

¡Por supuesto que lo haré!, -exclamo ella con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a todos- en cuanto a ti Bulma… déjame aclararte que si mi Goku trato de conquistarte ha sido únicamente por el deseo de los niños, porque de otra manera él jamás se fijaría en ti, teniendo a alguien tan hermosa y joven como yo -declaró Milk con una sonrisa-

Los pequeños saiyayin y la peliazul se decepcionaron al escucharla, esperaban que al confesarle todo Milk se enfureciera tanto que despellejara vivo a Goku, en vez de eso estaba tranquilamente sentada como si lo que le habían dicho fuera lo más normal, para ese momento, el príncipe que escuchaba la conversación tras la puerta decidió intervenir, de ninguna manera dejaría que se les fastidiara el plan de venganza, así que se jugó la última carta…

¡Qué mujer más ingenua! –exclamo con una carcajada- ¿Por qué no le dicen la verdad de una buena vez?...

¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Milk-

Lo de Bulma no llego a nada porque ella es incapaz de fijarse en alguien tan inferior como Kakarotto, pero hay que admitir que ese remedo de seductor no siempre ha tenido tan mala suerte, de hecho ayer estuvo con otra mujer…

¿Que no tienes que entrenar? –interrumpió Bulma ante el temor de lo que le sucedería a su madre si Milk se enteraba-

No tengas miedo Bulma –dijo Goten a la mujer- no creo que el señor vegeta le diga que esa mujer es tu mamá y que anoche mi papá y ella tuvieron una cena romántica en tu laboratorio…

Que mentiroso eres Goten –intervino el pequeño de cabellos lilas- eso no fue una cena, en las cenas la gente no se besa ni se acaricia ¿o sí mamá?...

¡LA VOY A MATAR! -grito Milk ante aquella revelación-

Antes de seguir a la morena que salió disparada a la cocina, Bulma le dirigió una mirada asesina a Vegeta, quien la miró con inocencia, una vez que su esposa desapareció no pudo evitar reírse, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que la histérica esposa de Kakarotto le haría el favor de asesinar a los dos seres que más lo desesperaban en el mundo.

Cálmate, por favor –pidió Bulma a su amiga que buscaba con desesperación a su rival-

¡NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR!... GRR ¡YA LE LLEGO SU HORA A ESA VIEJITA PERVERTIDA E INMORAL!... –gritaba Milk con rabia-

Tengo miedo Trunks –exclamo Goten con preocupación a su amigo- si mi mamá la encuentra seguro la meten a la cárcel como le paso a la mataviejitas…

Que tonto eres Goten –dijo aquel con una gota en la frente-

Y mientras aquel lio se desarrollaba en la Corporación, un adormilado saiyayin decidió por fin abrir los ojos, apenas se había levantado cuando recordó la nota, sin muchas ganas la tomo y leyó lo que decía…

"Querido Goku, recibí una llamada de Bulma parece que tiene algo muy importante que decirme, no quise levantarte lucías muy cansado y Goten se ofreció a llevarme a la Corporación, volveré en cuanto pueda, con amor Milk".

¡¡NOOOOO!! – gritó Goku abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que su mente encontraba la claridad necesaria para comprender que acababa de leer su sentencia de muerte. Seguramente Bulma le contaría todo a su esposa, sus coqueteos, su intención de conquistarla y como consecuencia Milk lo asesinaría tan rápido que ni tiempo tendría para defenderse, pues estaba seguro que no habría fase de supersaiyayin que pudiera salvarlo de la furia de su mujer.

De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, tal vez si se daba prisa podía llegar a la Corporación e impedir aquella tragedia, con los nervios de punta busco el ki de su hijo e hizo la teletransportación, apareció justo en el momento en que Bulma intentaba evitar que Milk se lanzara sobre su inocente madre que parecía no entender que iba a ser asesinada y solo preguntaba si querían pastelitos…

¡TRAIDOR! ¡INFIEL! ¡ASALTATUMBAS!–grito la morena al advertir su presencia-

De inmediato Goku intento teletransportarse lejos de aquella enfurecida mujer pero era tanto su miedo que no pudo conseguirlo, lo primero que sintió fue la "dulce" mano de su mujer posándose en su oreja, para después tirar de ella con tal fuerza que casi se la arranca, así lo arrastro por toda la cocina, hasta que encontró un sartén y haciendo uso de él, lo golpeo una y otra vez, en un momento de descuido el saiyayin logró zafarse, pero pronto fue alcanzado por la morena quien siguió golpeándolo, esta vez a puño limpio…

Vegeta, haz algo lo van a matar –pidió Bulma al recién llegado-

Aquel no pudo responder, la imagen era tan cómica y le causaba tanta satisfacción ver que por fin el resbaloso de Kakarotto recibía su merecido, que comenzó a carcajearse de una manera nada digna para un príncipe.

Vaya, el apuesto Vegeta está de buen humor- exclamo la mujer rubia tranquilamente, mientras se apartaba de su nieto que hacía de escudo humano para preparar una bandeja con pastelillos-

La alegre voz de la mujer llamo la atención de Milk, que detuvo su ataque hacia el malherido seductor, con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia que seguía distraída admirando su última compra en la pastelería, los ojos de la morena brillaban con tanta rabia que nadie se atrevió a moverse, un silencio sepulcral lleno la cocina por completo, al punto que hasta Vegeta dejo de reír.

Vaya por fin va a intervenir, pensó Bulma al ver como su pareja se dirigía hacia donde estaba su madre, seguro va a protegerla, creyó esperanzada… hasta que se dio cuenta que el muy bastardo solo se acerco para ver en primera fila el desenlace fatal de su progenitora.

Milk se acerco a la mujer que en esos instantes canturreaba alegremente completamente ajena a cualquier sospecha de asesinato en su contra, con fuerza sujeto la mano de su rival, la señora Briefs interrumpió entonces su tarea, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se desplomo en el suelo, todos contemplaron la escena boquiabiertos…

¿Porqué tiraste mis pastelitos?… ¡eran tan lindos!

Exclamo la Sra. Briefs ahogada en llanto mientras contemplaba la bandeja y los pedazos que yacían en el suelo, la morena sonrió con malicia y pisoteó los restos una y otra vez, hasta que la pobre rubia cayo desmayada de la impresión.

¡Qué! ¡Eso es todo! –grito Vegeta poniéndose de pie visiblemente exaltado- ¡La vieja te monta cachos y solo te desquitas con sus puñeteros pastelitos! –el príncipe hubiera deseado dar más ideas sobre cómo destruir a su suegra, pero un escalofrío en la nuca provocado por la mirada iracunda de su mujer lo hizo desistir- Hmpp lo que hay que ver –dijo al tiempo que emprendía una acertada huída-

Lo absurdo de la situación fue aprovechado por Goku quien comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia la puerta de salida, desgraciadamente Milk que permanecía atenta a todo lo descubrió, por lo que sin perder un segundo descargo el resto de su furia contra el saiyayin al grado de dejarlo inconsciente.

Después volvió su vista hacia los demás quienes la miraban temerosos y les ordeno que trajeran las esferas, la búsqueda de estas fue la más breve de la historia, menos de una hora después de la petición el dragón aparecía en el cielo…

Deseo que Goku vuelva a ser el mismo ingenuo, dócil y obediente que era antes –declaro la morena de una manera tan temible que Sheng-Long se escabullo apenas cumplió el deseo.

Y como siempre sucede, después de toda tempestad viene la calma, tres días más tarde cuando Goku despertó en el hospital, miró a su hijo y dijo…

¿Qué me paso?...

Tuviste el mayor enfrentamiento de tu vida –respondió el niño con aire solemne-

Vaya… ¿pero al menos lo vencí? –pregunto Goku ansioso-

No pudiste ni defenderte, digamos que era un adversario demasiado poderoso –dijo Goten con la misma seriedad de antes-

No me daré por vencido, entrenare más y esta vez le ganare –exclamo el saiyayin apretando un puño-

Créeme a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están –comento el pequeño plenamente convencido de que su padre jamás podría vencer a su adversario-

Goku estaba por decir que nunca se daría por vencido cuando su visión se centro en Milk que en ese momento entraba a la habitación, con dulzura la mujer miró a su marido mientras le mostraba la jeringa que sostenía…

No te preocupes Goku, solo serán unas cuantas inyecciones para que te recuperes pronto –dijo su esposa con una sonrisa en los labios-

U…un… unas… cuan… tas… -exclamo el guerrero con mirada asustada-

Poquísimas… el médico dijo que solo serán por un año –respondió ella mientras lo sujetaba para inyectarlo-

Goten se tapo los oídos ante los gritos desaforados de su padre, mientras se juraba jamás de los jamases provocar la ira de Milk. Ella por su parte se prometió hacer pagar a su esposo por todos sus deslices y escarmentarlo de una vez por si algún día se convertía de nuevo en un seductor.

FIN


End file.
